wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackrock Depths Dark Iron stealth mining guide
Since the original Article hasn't been updated in a long time, i thought it'd be a nice idea to expand and update on this. ---- = Introduction = If you are a Miner, Dark Iron Ore can be obtained if you have 230 mining skill. Dark iron veins spawn mainly in Blackrock Depths, Molten Core and as of a recent patch in Searing Gorge, and the Burning Steppes. Dark Iron veins can produce: * Dark Iron Ore * Black Diamond * Blood of the Mountain * Black Vitriol Recommended To Successfully farm dark iron you need the following: * Level 60 Recommended. * 230+ Mining skill. * Shadowforge Key or Lockpicking skill. * Stealth or Prowl skill. * Gear, weapons and skill enough to take out a pack of 3 non elite lvl 54 dogs. * Flash Powder and the Vanish skill if you intend to mine the teal nodes ( listed below ). * Grenades. with a 2-3 second stun. Resetting the Instance Resetting the instance can be done quick and painless. Simply invite a buddy, make him leader of the party, then leave the party. You can do this while in the instance, or outside of it. Just be sure to do it near the instance exit because when you do this you'll get the 1 minute teleport warning, and will be kicked from the instance if you can not exit the dungeon in time. Limitations As of Patch 1.9 or so, you are limited to 5 Instances per hour. Meaning that if you start your first run at 13.00, and do 4 more runs before it is 14.00, you will not be able to enter any instance (aside Battlegrounds) until it is 14.00 . Because of this limitation you can either take your time and get as much dark iron as you can within those 60 minutes (12 Minutes per run), or rush and mine only close to the instance entrance within 30 minutes, then spend the other 30 minutes farming for Dark iron in Searing Gorge or Burning Steppes. = Dark Iron locations = The Dark Iron Highway The Dark Iron Highway is a crowded place, and an interesting gauntlet for any non stealth class. The first mobs you'll encounter are 5 Elite dwarves and 1 dog on each side. These bloodhounds can detect stealth, so you need to stealth past by almost hugging the dwarves. Go past by staying 1-2 feet away from the dwarves and the dog should ignore you. Generally the dog on the left is furthest away from the dwarfes so he is easiest to get past. No improved stealth skill or distract ability required, though it never hurts to use these either. Turn directly left and look for the green nodes on the map. If none show up then probably node #2 has spawned, which is safe to mine. Mobs * Bloodhound pack : 2-3 non elites * Dwarf Pack : 5 elites * Bael'Gar : elite boss, avoid at all cost. The Green Nodes # Guarded by 5 Elite Dwarves, these guys however appear to be on a 5 Minute (estimate, but sometimes longer) patrol time, meaning every 5 minutes or so they'll leave their post and stand elsewhere, allowing you to grab the dark iron quickly. Unless you are desperate for Dark Iron, i usually don't bother with this node as it simply takes too long to wait. # Obtainable without a fight. Note that this one will not show up on your minimap though. # Guarded by 5 Elite Dwarves. Under the right circumstances. The second guy along has to be lvl 51 or lower, and if you imp sap the guy closest to the vein you are free to mine it. If this is not the case, or you dont have the skill, forget this node. # Guarded by 2 non Elite dogs, These are an easy kill. But, watch out for the patrolling fire elemental. The Red Nodes # This node is in the center of the T crossing and constantly guarded by a pack of 5 Elite Dwarfes. Thus, unreachable. # At level 60 this node is safe to mine, just make sure you are as far from the dwarves as you can be. If you are a lower level player, these 5 Elite dwarves are also on a 5 minute patrol timer, so if you are patient they will walk away. ( careful if the nearest mob is lvl 53, you will need improved sap) # Guarded by 2-3 dogs "and" 5 dwarfes which are also on a 5 Minute patrol time. if you're a fast killer you can take the dogs out and mine the Dark Iron deposit before the dwarves come back.... but generally don't bother. # Guarded by 3 dogs, easy to kill. But again watch out for the patrolling fire elemental. The Ring of Law The main node here shares spawns with the inner jail area, most of which are unreachable because of the many Bloodhound patrols that cover this inner area. Mobs * Bloodhound pack : 3 non elite dogs * Fire elementals * Dwarf patrol + dogs * Lord Roccor : rare elite mob (soloable) The Yellow Nodes # Guarded by 2 elite dwarfes ( Sap the nearest one, kill the one near the node, vanish and mine it ). Look out for patrolling dogs! # Improved Sap needed to mine # not reachable # Difficult to maneuver(if there are dogs there), but safe to mine. Note: this one will not show up on your minimap The Hall of Crafting These are in the area behind the dark anvil after Lord Incendius (soloable). Mobs * Warbringer Construct : single elite patrolling construct. * Doomforge Craftsman pack : 3 non elites + 1 elite Warbringer Construct. * Fineous Darkvire : elite boss mob, avoid at all cost. The Teal Nodes # Use the bench to get on top of the node, and you can mine it safely. # Jump up along the left side of the node and get on top of it, stay far away from the Dwarfes, then mine it. # Sap 1, kill 2 Dwarfes, then vanish, before mining. # 3 Dwarfes to kill, then vanish and mine. # Sap 1, kill 2 Dwarfes, then vanish. Now you can safely mine. # Requires Improved Sap to mine it.. or a fast kill on the closest dwarf, Vanish, then grab it. Detention Block Some nodes are here, but not directly reachable with stealth due to the dogs. This section will be updated later. The Black Forge Mobs * Fire Elementals Not listed : It is a long way to reach, and there is no way to go back to the instance and reset if you go to the Molten Core entrance, but there are two possible spawn points for Dark iron here that you can mine safely. If is recommended to leave these nodes until the end of your run(s) so that you can mine an extra node just before smelting, then hearthing back home. Recommended path The fastest way to cover all nodes: * Yellow: Check out Yellow #1, and get it if you can, if its not there see if #4 is. * Green: Go back and head for the green zone, if you see #3 head for the red area. if you see #4 get it, if #1 is not there, grab #2 because it won't show up on your map. * Red: If you see #1, head for the Teal zone. or Grab #2 / #4. * Teal: Check if #1 or #2 are available and grab them. or decide if you are willing to fight for 1 of the others. Category:Guides Category:Mining Category:Rogues Category:Druids